I said yes
by queencrestah
Summary: Adorable moments when Ian and Wanda are just being gorgeous together. (Wanda's POV. Oneshot.)


**I said yes.**

It was my turn to work at the fields and I spent the whole day under the baking heat, putting fertilizers to almost-grown carrots and picking the fully-grown ones. Ian wasn't with me, as he was assigned to cleaning the baths.

I wiped the sweat of my brow for the hundredth time today. _Just a couple more hours, _I said to myself. I decided to give myself a short break, and stretched my cramp back muscles. I looked at the other workers, as exausted as I am. My eyes stayed on Kyle for a while. He was beside Sun, trying to do both of their jobs at the same time. Maybe Kyle is a good person after all, at the right instances. He treats me fine now, and it was more than enough.

"Wanda!" Jed shouted across the field, waving his hand at me. "Come here."

I walked over to where he was. "You need me, Jeb?" I asked.

"You've been working here since early morning. You can go now." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I can? What about the others?" Even though all I wanted was to rest, I can't stop feeling guilty that I get to go earlier than the rest of them.

"Don't worry. I'll start calling them one by one until there's none left here. So go, lunch is ready, I think."

I smiled up at him. "Ok, thanks , Jeb." Then I half-ran to our room to see if Ian was already there.

But nobody was there so I went to the kitchen, and found Jamie enjoying his lunch. I went to get mine and sat next to him.

"Hey Wanda, where's Ian?" he asked, his eyes on his food. He looked like he could eat the plate with it.

"I don't think he's done on his chores. Where are Jared and Melanie?" I asked him back.

"I don't know. They're all around this place. Always together."

Just then, I saw Ian walking towards us, his tray in his hands. He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm absentmindedly to my waist. I should have gotten used to his touch already, but my heart never stopped reacting to him.

His sweat was running down his forehead, and down his neck, yet he didn't seem to mind as he continued to eat using his other arm.

I grabbed the towel from the belt that I wore, grateful to finally have a use for it. For some reason, I don't use it to wipe my face. I don't know but Pet never did it, and I got attached to that too.

I turned to wipe his face and his neck. He looked down at me, his smile blinding.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I knew you'd do it." His voice was lovely, and so were his eyes.

"Ian, you have to take care of yourself." I whispered to him.

He bent down to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest to push him away. "Not here." I said, looking around. Some were already looking in our direction. Jamie cleared his throat.

Ian just pulled away, but kept his arm at my waist.

"Sorry." I mumbled at Jamie. I ate my food quietly, feeling Ian's hand do some little circles on my waist. When we were finished eating, Jamie went to school and Ian and I went to our room. We could rest for a while before going back to work later this afternoon.

He took my hand as we were walking down the hallway to our room.

"Are you tired?" I asked, looking at him. He smiled at me end shook his head.

"But I think you are." He said, studying my face.

"I'm fine." I said, as we reached our room. He swept me in his arms effortlessly and carried me to the bed. Then, he lie down beside me, letting me use his arm as a pillow. I snuggled close to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He kissed the top of my head. "This is one of my favorite parts of the day."

We stayed in our embrace quietly until he said something that I didn't hear. I looked up at him, his face awfully close.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He bent down, touching his lips to mine. Then he pulled away, his blue eyes burning in warm yet loving flames.

"I said, what do you think of us being together forever." His free arm moved and I felt his fingers brushing lightly on my face.

"What do you mean? Aren't we going to stay together forever?" I don't know where his question leads.

"Here, humans do something to bind two people together. Like a ceremony that ties us both until death." He said, his eyes contemplating. I waited for him to continue what he's saying.

"It's called a wedding. Two people marries and this wedding binds them together. It might not be really necessary but I would want everyone calling you _Mrs. O'shea..._"

I beamed at the thought. This wedding would officially tell everyone that he is mine, and I am his.

"So...Will you marry me, Wanda?" He said, his face more beautiful than before.

There were tears in my eyes and I can't find my voice so I just nod.

He silently laughed. "Is that a yes, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Ian. Yes...yes." I said, nodding more vigorously than before.

He sighed and hugged me, my face snuggled in his chest. His chin was just above my head.

"I should have made a ring... but don't worry, you'll have one." He said, his voice low and almost close to breaking. Is he crying?

I pulled away to look at him. "You're crying?"

"I never felt so happy." He just simply said. I never saw him cry except that time when I told him I was leaving.

We didn't say anything more. And I felt Ian relax his grip on me. He already fell asleep but I can't.

Somehow his voice echoed again and again within me.

"_... I would want everyone calling you Mrs. O'shea..."_

That was one of the most wonderful things I have ever heard. I am going to be Mrs. O'shea.


End file.
